Gary Oak
Smell ya later! Gary Oak is an antagonist in the Pokémon series and a wrestler in VGCW. He was a member of The McMahon Elite Four but split off from the group when Baz McMahon was arrested. He is regarded as VGCW's ultimate jobber, being that he has only won a single match without a handicap advantage. In Pokemon Heralded as the truest of true motherfuckers, Gary Oak is a Pokemon trainer, professor-in-training, and world class pimp with some foxy cheerleaders. He's most known for his legendary girth which can't be ignored. Gary's blood feud with Ash got its roots when he impregnated Ash's mother while he was travelling. In retaliation Ash killed Gary's pet Raticate in battle. Ever since then Gary has made it his life goal to do everything better than Ash, outnumbering him in badges, battles, and bitches. In VGCW Gary Is Here! Ash Is a Loser! Taking their feud to the ring, Gary debuted on January 6th, 2013, against Ash Ketchum in an attempt to show him up. The match proved to be a spectacular bout but, unfortunately for Gary, not a victorious one. Despite executing his Smell Ya Later finishing sequence twice during the match, he could not keep Ash down and eventually lost to his rival. Though humiliated by his loss, Gary was expected to make a quick comeback following his strong performance. Instead, it was naught but the precursor to a long and sordid descent into the abyssal depths of jobberdom which began when Gary entered a sixteen-man tournament for the #1 contendership to the VGCW Championship, and he was quickly destroyed by Gabe in the first round in an amazing two minutes and thirty-three seconds without getting in a single offensive move. Following that, Gary was the third man eliminated in a Six-Man Battle Royal and lasted only a couple of minutes in his first Royal Rumble match before Link, one of the biggest jobbers in the business, threw his scrawny ass out of the ring. In With the Wrong Crowd When Dan Hibiki made his heel turn and crushed Ash's chance at becoming #1 contender, Gary was in trouble. All the losses he'd suffered to that point were one thing, but that night he realized he was no longer Ash's biggest rival, something he had been for his entire life. Gary had nothing left to look forward to, and perhaps it was this dilemma that drove him to join The McMahon Elite Four. Whatever the case, Gary was set to take his jerkishness to a new level. His inaugural act as a member of the Elite Four took place when he and Ezio Auditore ambushed Phoenix Wright two-on-one, managing to take him down quickly. However, Nappa came to help Phoenix and Gary got knocked out by Phoenix while Ezio was distracted. He and Ezio later faced Ghost Trick again, this time accompanied by Raphael. But with Solid Snake on Ghost Trick's side, Gary fell once again, along with both his teammates. The stable did not last long afterwards: on 2013-02-01, the three remaining members of The McMahon Elite Four assembled to discuss Mr. L 's betrayal, and Gary declared his intent to split from the crumbling stable, pointing out that only three people remained in the supposed "Elite Four", and that he had no reason to stick around now that Baz McMahon wasn't there to pay him. The Very Worst After breaking away from the Elite Four, Gary set off to achieve success on his own once more. Instead, he found a weird fairy merchant who completely kicked his ass. Gary was newcomer Tingle's first opponent in the VGCW, and was shown no mercy by the harmless-looking man, suffering his most humiliating loss to date... in fact, perhaps the most humiliating loss anyone had ever had, anywhere. Still, Gary's humiliation was just beginning. After more than a month of losing to laughable opponents and being a thug for an unsuccessful stable, he tried to rekindle his old rivalry with the rival who had been ignoring him up to that point. Gary and Ash finally met once again on 2013-02-18 when two fought in a Six-Man Battle Royal, so he also had to deal with a schizophrenic, a racecar driver, and two of his former allies, but at least Dan wasn't there to steal his thunder. However, Gary had yet to realize just how far he had fallen. Ash eliminated Gary first before defeating everyone else in the match other than Pyro and became the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship, which he won the very next show. After Ash evolved into Red following his championship win, Gary was left in the dust completely and utterly by his rival, so he shifted his efforts to a less lofty goal: earning a single victory. A golden opportunity presented itself on 2013-03-26 when he faced Barret Wallace, another wrestler who at the time did not have a single win to his name. Gary fought tooth and nail to get his first singles win... but his best didn't amount to much. He spent much of the fight serving as a punching bag for the AVALANCHE member, and while he endured a tremendous amount of punishment and absorbed multiple finishers without even flinching, in the end he lost in embarrassing fashion after knocking himself out following a botched a high-flying spot. Then, on the Season 3 finale, he would be the first wrestler in VGCW history to get Groosed. Having piled up loss after loss against competition both impressive and not, Gary was now in danger of being considered VGCW's biggest jobber. With Vegeta piling victory after victory as Majin Vegeta and Link long gone, the only other candidate to the jobber crown was Waluigi, the "winner" of The Great Tournament's Losers bracket. The two were pitted against one another to determine who was truly the lord of losers. The People's Champion turned out to be too much for Gary, at one point demonstrating the impressive feat of smashing Gary through Table-san while staying on his feet. Though Gary was able to bust open Waluigi's forehead and force him to bleed, Waluigi remained in control of the match and Gary was unable to endure Waluigi's assault for long before he was pinned. Defeated, Gary could now truly be crowned the new King of the Jobbers, and was just a few losses away from matching Vegeta's all-time nine-match singles losing streak. The Unthinkable Happens After taking a break from competition for the rest of the previous season, Gary Oak returned on July 11th, booked for a match against another perennial loser, Luigi. Displaying a surprising amount of confidence, Gary taunted his opponent backstage before the match, claiming he'd been a loser ever since he abandoned the Mr. L identity. Perhaps Luigi took those taunts to heart, as he donned his Mr. L garb for the match. The fight was close, and Gary gave his best performance since his debut, hitting his rarely-used finisher three times over the course of the match. Eventually, when both competitors were battered and bruised, Gary pulled Luigi into a small package pin. Luigi reversed it, and Gary reversed it back again. The referee counted. The Earth stopped turning. Hell froze over. The referee reached the count of 3. Gary Oak, on his own, had won a match. Gary Oak, drowned in glory, went out and blew three dollars and a Walmart coupon, spending a night on the town. After waking up on the couch, he found himself with a face lift and a new set of clothes. He went to work that day with a new air about him. Gary proceeded to face Tingle in a Singles match, where he was largely cheered on by the crowd. In the end, he may have lost, but the crowd loved him. He returned for the Royal Rumble later that day, in which he showed off his Rumble prowess once again, eliminating 7 men, including the Rumbles usual biggest threat Gaben. With the crowd suddenly getting behind the smug child, the tired Gary was eventually thrown over the ropes by Sabin. Against all odds Gaben, perhaps angry over Gary eliminating from the rumble, booked himself to face the trainer of August 30th. What originally seemed to be a squash match (Like the one they had before), turned out to be one of the biggest matches of his career. Although Gabe managed to control the match in the early goings, Gary would manage to keep on holding on, and somehow hit his new finisher on Gaben. As the match further progressed, more and more of the crowd found themselves to be rooting for Gary, with his underdog status bearing a simularity to another trainer. Showing sheer heart and determination, Gary would reverse one of Gabes moves and put them both through a table. Despite all this, Gabe still kicked out at 1. Getting desperate, Gary hit the Girth Buster and assured that Gaben would indeed smell him later. With Gary seeming to have a moumental upset within his grasps, Gabe simply sat back up and continued to club the boy. In a final attempt to win the match, Gary went for one last finisher, but Gabe managed to reverse it and lock in the Wallet Squeeze, leaving Gary no choice but to tap out. With a large portion of the crowd in disgust of the victory Gary worked so hard to obtain lost at the last second, Gary laid in the ring, defeated. The miracle never happened. Miscellaneous Facts A major contributing factor to Gary's horrible record is how infrequently he is able to execute his finishing move, a superkick combo called Smell Ya Later. He executed the move twice in his debut against Ash, and then refused to use it in any of his singles matches for months. In his first and only singles win, Gary used this finisher three times before he finally pinned his opponent. Despite his tremendous lack of success in every other match type, Gary has proven somewhat competent in Royal Rumble matches. He managed to take out both Mike Haggar and Tingle before being thrown out by former partner Ezio on the 2013-02-28 Rumble. On the night of his defeat to Waluigi, he eliminated Jensen after just one punch. He also wound up eliminating seven people in the 2013-08-23 Rumble, including the GM of VGCW himself, Gabe Newell. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery SKS9S.jpg|Before Gary oak professional mofo by tacofiesta-d3e66md.png|Gary's life before joining the VGCW, he gave it all up. Bb4279a2d4aa63f5448ddb6bf9598ff1 zpsea2b331b.gif EmfUc.png|After garygirls.gif|Gary at his Jobber King coronation ceremony smell ya later elite 2.png|Gary was here, Raph and Ezio are losers gary used no sell.png Gary Oak eliminates Adam Jensen.gif|Gary pulls off a miracle, eliminating Adam jensen SmellYaLaterFinisher.gif|The rarely-seen finisher: Smell ya later! GaryHurtItself.gif|Gary's infamous botch vs. Barret, 2013-03-26 it really happened.png|It happened. Gary.jpg|Gary before getting buffed.